Mega Man
Mega Man & Bass, known in Japan as Rockman and Forte, is a game in the Mega Man classic series. It takes place after Mega Man 8, but isn't officially "Mega Man 9". It was originally released for the Super Famicom (SNES) exclusively in Japan in 1998 but was later ported to the Game Boy Advance and released in 2002-2003. Release Dates Super Famicom: *Japan: April 24, 1998 Game Boy Advance: *Japan: August 10, 2002 *North America: March 12, 2003 *Europe: March 21, 2003 Overview * Name: Mega Man & Bass * Japanese Name: Rockman & Forte The player can play as both Mega Man and Bass. While Mega Man can charge his shots and slide, Bass can fire in 7 directions (straight up, straight forward, or any diagonal) with a rapid-fire arm cannon, do a double jump, and dash. The original Super Famicom version of Rockman & Forte was marketed exclusively in Japan. However, before the Game Boy Advance version was released in the United States, the Super Famicom version was translated into English and Italian through console emulation. Story (from the manual) A declaration of crime...from the criminal! A surprise declaration has been received...from the man who took over Wiley's base! The message reveals that the illegal trespasser is...KING! King states that any robot who proves himself superior to human beings should rule the Earth! King goes on to include a threat to steal the robot data from the museum. Officials are taking the statements...and threats...with the most extreme seriousness. Mega Man and Bass are sent out on the double to investigate... Note: Dr. Wily's name is spelled "Wiley" in the 2002 Game Boy Advance instruction manual. Additionally, Dr. Wily is said to be 57-years-old in the Japanese manual of Rockman & Forte (1998). Actual Story Roughly one year after Duo's visit to Earth (sometime during the year 2015), a robot calling himself the Robot King appeared and began to recruit other robots to form a new Robot Army. He believed that robots were not meant to simply serve humans, but rather that they were superior and therefore should be the "masters of the Earth." Dr. Wily was ousted from his own newly completed skull compound and sought refuge at Light Labs and, as a result, Bass was sent alongside Mega Man to put a stop to King's rebellion. When King attacked the Robot Master Museum, Proto Man attempted to stop him, but King cut him in half with his axe and Mega Man and Bass sent him to the lab and confronted him. King withdrew, claiming not to have time for them, and left them to his subordinates. Once his army of Robot Masters was defeated and the cyberspace "Hatches" that locked his fortress were unlocked, the two made their way through his fortress, defeating two war machines along the way, and confronted him. None of their attacks appeared to phase him, so the newly repaired Proto Man came again, charged up his Big Bang Attack (even though it would severely damage his internal systems), and destroyed King's shield. Mega Man and Bass managed to defeat King and, upon his defeat, Dr. Wily appeared on the screen and asked King what was wrong with his "brain washing." He remotely repaired King and then King fled to another room and combined two previous war machines into a giant battle machine, but was defeated again and begged the two to stop Wily's ambitions. Mega Man and Wily then went to Wily's floor of the castle and put a stop to the madness. In the end, Mega Man was sad that an innocent robot was destroyed, but then he received a letter from King and found out that everything was alright. Bass, however, was mad that Dr. Wily had plotted against him, but Wily claimed he wanted to find out if King was stronger than he was. Proto Man teleported in, saw plans for a "King II" on Wily's computer, and then destroyed it, leaving the two to quarrel amongst themselves...Wikiknowledge's article on Mega Man Timeline Robot Masters * Cold Man * Burner Man * Pirate Man * Ground Man * Tengu Man (back from Mega Man 8) * Magic Man * Astro Man (also back from Mega Man 8) * Dynamo Man Enemy Guide List of Mega Man and Bass Enemies Level Strategies Click here to see a walkthrough. Mega Man & Bass CD Database Click here to see where the 100 CDs are hidden. Mega Man and Bass CD Data "Which hero is the best!?" * Good point: Good Rivals * Bad point: Agreements * Like: Their own policy * Dislike: King References Category:Mega Man games Category:SNES games Category:Game Boy Advance games